


凉星：Velvety

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 非弥赛亚背景AU。小提琴家间宫，和对他着迷的杀手有贺
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	1. Velvety

有贺打开公寓的门时，间宫并未在客厅。他知道对方在哪里，就如同验证他的想法一般，在他走去卧室时间宫也恰好迎了上来。  
“欢迎回来，”间宫看到有贺以后，脸上的浮现出的笑容带着内敛。他的声音与往日一样安静且柔和，不过有贺发觉对方同自己说话时已经不再和最初时那般过于谨慎小心。  
“嗯。”有贺短促的回应了一声，带着肩上那隐藏着狙击枪的电吉他琴盒，侧过间宫的身旁进去卧室。他的表情未有太多变化，不管何时都挂着严肃认真，这让间宫多少收去了嘴角的笑意。  
这并未是有贺的本意，因此当他回头望见门口的间宫那有些不知所措且难掩失落的神情时，自己内心竟也起了波动。他停住动作咬了咬后齿，垂下目光思考了几秒，随即他微不可察的叹了口气，“我回来了。你的琴声很早就断了。”  
他所指的是间宫手里的小提琴。间宫此时手里分别握着他心爱的小提琴与琴弓。他是天才小提琴手，曾经在舞台活跃被媒体赞扬。可都是过去了，现在他连门都很少出。  
每天间宫都会花一些时间练琴，不过因为他们现在所处于公寓和处境，间宫练习的时间非常短。可每当这个时间回来时，间宫手中都拿着琴。  
似乎得到了有贺的回应，为此令间宫放松下来。他调整的好心情，冲有贺投入柔和的目光，口气试图挂上轻松缓和气氛。“因为我听到楼道里有声音，我想是你。”  
间宫的听觉很灵，有贺时而也很钦佩。有贺从来都徒步攀上这30层的楼梯，除非他在受伤迫不得已下才会才用电梯。他也分不清自己抵达第几层的时候就被对方听到的。  
“我用一下房间和洗手间，”有贺改变了话题，直硬的切入到他所需要地方。他是杀手，每天他都会将武器收入特定的地方，并且自行处理伤口。  
他不需要间宫看到更多，不需要看到武器，不需要看到伤口，也不需要看到更多血迹。  
他没有组织，随意接单，关雇主拿钱。他没有固定所站的位置，单纯按照自己选择接纳的任务来完成。  
当初他本是应杀死间宫，却恰好遇到了另一个想要夺走间宫性命的嫉妒者。那一晚，有贺听到了间宫的琴声，看到了聚光灯下的小提琴手，不懂音乐的他便被触动了。  
他杀死了那个人，也杀死了雇主，却也被间宫看到了真身。他带着间宫离开，将他小心翼翼的装在身边，藏在这栋租的公寓里。如果间宫害怕他或者厌恶他，也可以理解，可间宫对他的柔和与靠近，却时常令他不解。  
这不是他长久来所懂得的感情。他重新再次起伏起来的情愫，统统都源于间宫。  
“有贺…！”在有贺要合上卧室门的时候，间宫宛如鼓起勇气似的抬高声音呼唤。他攥着琴弓的那只手不自觉的用手背抵住了门，从停下的门缝里紧张的投去视线。  
可是那双眼睛里，除了和以前明亮不同的淡淡忧郁外，现在却升起了认真且固执的感情。这让有贺萌生了好奇，他想一探究竟。同时他知道间宫并不是个单纯的青年，他很聪明，为此有贺竟然少见的蒙上了丝丝不安。  
感觉到有贺不再往门上施力，为此间宫小心的推了一下，让他们之间所能望见彼此身影的门敞开的更宽一点。不过也只是一点，还没移出去十厘米，就被有贺的手挡了下来。  
“你的腿受伤了…”间宫带着百分之百确认的开口，他能辨别出有贺眼底闪过的差异。小提琴手将琴弓同小提琴收入同一只手，用空出来的手指扶在门上。“你走路的声音平衡感不对。”  
这话只要出自间宫，有贺就会相信。间宫有这个出色的辨别能力，而且他说的一点没错。有贺受伤了，他做了应急处理，但这次并未过于严重。他的忍耐力可以让他走路不被人看出来，成功攀上楼梯，却瞒不过间宫。  
他并未想要欺骗间宫，只是他觉得这不值得一提。然而间宫从很早就知道了，因为每次在厕所里自己处理与缝合伤口的有贺，他的呼吸，吞下的呻吟，已经走路时重量的方向，都统统传入到间宫的耳朵里。  
每当有贺回到客厅后，他都不曾再看到间宫拉琴。只有绷紧苍白的嘴唇，握紧颤抖的拳头，因为他在忍耐听到有贺受伤隐忍的声音。那些时候有贺不曾多说一句安慰的话，而间宫也学会不去开口询问对方情况，只是偶尔提出开帮忙处理，但每次都遭到拒绝。  
“我帮你处理吧？”时隔几次以后，间宫这次又开口询问。他总是希望可以帮有贺一点，即使他知道有贺在干什么工作。间宫过于温柔，但同时他的确感化了有贺。只不过有贺藏的太深，让他并未察觉。  
为此间宫时常露出失落的神色，小心翼翼的继续努力着。他并不清楚有贺到底是对他是怎么样的感觉，也不知道有贺的目光与思想并未离开他过多。但有贺将他护得太紧，以至于他们两个谁都未再有知觉。  
有贺瞥见间宫修长的手指，那为了小提琴而呵护起来的手，此时竟要离开门碰触他刚刚猎杀完目标的身体和伤口，这让有贺不禁往后避开。他不是故意的，只是他不想以现在的样子弄脏间宫。  
间宫再次感到了受伤，即使这位柔和的青年努力不让自己表现出来，却逃不过有贺犀利的眼神。或许间宫以为有贺不希望他管工作上的事情，可有贺也不善于解释。  
有贺感到了罪恶感，这是他完成任务中都不曾产生过的感觉。由此他只能合上门把彼此隔开，“不用了。”  
他任务得到的钱足够他养活间宫，可是他也懂得间宫并不属于这种生活。然而间宫本来所处于的日子已经结束，即使有贺不出手，也会因为杀害的时间而天翻地覆。但有贺依旧觉得，自己的出手不过是让间宫生活变得更糟糕了而已。  
往日思考猎杀目标的事情，而现在他多了一件值得苦思的问题，便是如何让间宫活下去。他觉得应该让对方离开，可他却知道这过于危险，甚至他本身就因为杀害那次的雇主而处于危险当中，他不许间宫受伤。  
正如同，间宫从来都不希望自己的小提琴受伤似的。间宫和琴弦一样纤细敏感。  
处理完的有贺看到了和以前同样的画面。间宫什么都没做，没有音乐，没有电视，没有书本，他只是坐在餐桌前。他抿着嘴低着头，额角因渗出的细汗而黏上了几根刘海。他攥着双手骨节泛白，支在桌子上的双臂如同是支撑他前倾身子全部重量的唯一点。有贺处理了足够长的时间，而间宫只是一心等待着他，倾听分担有贺的疼痛。  
“间宫。”有贺的声音并未有很多起伏，可是在这安静的屋内，依旧让间宫有些受惊。有贺察觉到，这时候的间宫相比敏锐的听觉，更沉浸在不安的思绪里，毕竟走的这么近他依旧会被有贺吓到。  
有贺目光扫过眼前抬起头的面容，心底质问自己，间宫是否真的过于担心自己？还是说，他在思考其他…？  
有贺换了件黑色的无袖紧身背心，他不顾伤口的冲了个澡，清理完污渍贺血迹。每次任务后他都必须这么做，弄干净自己，他才愿意让自己靠近间宫。  
间宫带着确认性质的目光来回扫着走过来的有贺，僵硬的留在椅子上。他微微张开的唇看起来想要发问，却并未出言。想必也只是希望能问问有贺伤口怎样，但必定会得到同一个答案。  
或许是对这份不安且担忧的目光看多了，有贺总产生想要改变的心理。他每次都能会想起当时舞台上的画面，那时微笑致词的间宫，还有拉琴时的平静柔缓，可惜自那日以后就再也没出现。  
有贺清楚这有一部分他的责任，却不知道自己能做什么。他不知道靠近对方是否可以给予安抚，触碰是否能让对方内心的缓解，表达出自己的感情是否令对方感到愉快…他自己先否认了。  
有贺一只手搭在了椅子背上，附身用自己的影子覆盖上下方坐着的间宫。间宫露出困惑且不知所措的感情，不自觉攥紧的手，这才让自己没有移开视线。  
有贺不知道能说什么，却感觉自己想要传达出什么。他俯下身靠近间宫，凑近对方，一点点磨灭掉彼此之间的距离。他能清晰的看到自己的面容被映照进那双睁大慌张的瞳孔里，他敢肯定对方屏住了呼吸。间宫的面容扩大到他已经捕捉不全，那头发上的洗发水味道还有干净的白衬衫，以及刚刚因为忍耐而渗透处的汗水，都近到可以嗅出。  
间宫喉咙底部腾起一丝很轻的惊异声，询问的词语却掉回肚子里。  
有贺被这一声回过神，他靠的太近了，似乎鼻尖都可以感到彼此呼吸的飘过，发干的嘴唇之间只剩下毫米。  
心里一沉，有贺感到了不同于往日的冲击。他停下动作，让厘米数不再缩短。单纯将间宫的气息收入鼻腔，味道与他心里的想象一样，清洁而纯净，可满满哀伤。  
再度咬紧牙，有贺稍微拉开点距离，谨慎的扫过小提琴手，担心自己又给这柔软细腻的青年带来了不和谐的音调。然而并非如此，间宫同起初没太多变化，除了吃惊意外，似乎有些紧张。他面容发红，目光颤抖，可并未躲开。这看起来和以前的紧张不同，让有贺差点失神。  
有贺小心的伸出手，他觉得自己似乎知道了什么。这是一种感情，不管是他，还是间宫的…这东西在他们之间萌发，只是此刻他才注意到。  
他想要确认一下，他想碰触对方的面颊，测探温度，感受对方肌肉下的变化。  
不行。他不能这样，因为他注意到一点。如果自己测出来了这个感情的存在，那么就会给间宫带来麻烦。他会无法让间宫脱离这里获得自由，他会让间宫留在囚禁与危险中，即便他如此想要爱护间宫，他却仍在学习中，因为他以前根本不知道。  
他抽回了手，却被间宫猛然的捉住。间宫的力度很轻，却带着坚定。这一下让有贺胸口砰的敲打，面容浮现动摇。他没想到自己会被轻易抓住，自己刚才竟然掉以轻心了，原来自己对于那缩小的距离是如此着迷。  
间宫握着他的手，却好像内心在挣扎。手指带着颤抖，不敢轻易松开，也不敢随便拉近，只是僵在原来的高度。  
小提琴手那漂亮的眼睛，从最深处渗透出另一种有贺未见过的神色。确认中挂着挽留，甚至一点点期待。  
有贺命令自己不去随意猜测，不肯定的事情他不会随便定下结论。他不会轻易把对方的“期待”规划到另一层面上的感情里。也许只是因为他第一次这样靠近间宫，所以间宫才会多少期待吧…？  
可这么说来，他还是靠的太近了。他让间宫有了期待，那么自己是不是就会拉间宫陷入更深，让间宫受伤呢？  
似乎发觉到有贺表情的变化，间宫担心自己的行为过于出格，于是他连忙松开了手，“对——”  
“睡觉吧。”有贺切断了他，他不希望听到道歉。  
间宫没有值得道歉的地方，从来没有，即使间宫总是在道歉。因为间宫不懂得有贺的职业，不懂得那些武器，不懂得伤口缝合处理，也不懂得如何好好做饭。但这些有贺从来没打算强求对方去懂，也没打算让对方靠近和学着做，因此即使间宫弄错了有贺也从不责怪，只因为是他将间宫拉进来的。  
“我累了，”有贺这么说着直起身子。他的视线未从间宫身上移开。似乎注意到有贺的目光与让出来的空间，间宫小心的站起身，贴近有贺那一侧，随即擦过身走去卧室。  
这里只有一张大床，那是因为当初有贺并不知道自己会那么执意着带对方回来。可除了这里，间宫没有地方是安全的。即使这里不安全，至少在想到方法前，有贺都会竭尽全力。可能这次是比在任务里活下来，都更加让有贺在意和努力的事情。  
对于一起睡在床上，间宫从来没有任何抱怨。除了他身体总是僵硬，偶尔蜷缩。晚上睡觉可能会发抖，甚至被噩梦惊醒。间宫不曾多说出来自己的噩梦以及害怕的情绪。他总是对有贺道歉，道歉自己弄醒了对方。可是有贺根本不在意，他其实更想知道如何让间宫睡得更好。  
有贺睡的很轻很浅，他警觉且不会松懈。为此他会摇醒被噩梦偷袭的间宫，不管多少次。  
然而，就是这样的有贺，却多出来了一件他自己都不清楚为何的原因。他睡觉后，总会在不自觉间靠近间宫，他会从后方抱住间宫，用从未有过的轻柔力度。起初他认为自己只不过是希望以此安抚对方，至少不要再半夜惊醒。然而他后来发现，到头来得到睡眠改善的，不过是自己罢了。  
间宫不曾挣扎避开有贺的臂弯，即使他起初浑身绷紧，可后来他却轻易的接纳下来。  
他感受得到后方贴来的温度，那结实的手臂和怀抱，沉默男子温热的喘息。有贺不曾对他做出任何事情，只是这么抱住他，度过夜晚。看起来就好像，和他要去执行不一般的任务却很淡定冷静同样，这看起来会被人误会和不安的睡觉行为也看似理所当然。  
但有贺还是睡的很浅，所以只要间宫半夜起来上洗手间，有贺也会醒来。杀手会安静的躺着，直到间宫回来，随后再次靠入。可不管这之后他们两个人睡眠质量都有怎样改变，到头来等间宫在早上醒来时，有贺都已经起床不在。  
“有贺，”灭掉灯后，间宫少有的在床上开了口。他发后依旧是男人平稳的呼吸，却懂得对方并未睡去，而是等待后续。“我可以换一个姿势吗？”  
有贺从来不强求他，不管间宫是侧着还是平躺，他都会同意。每次换完，有贺还是会无声的抱上来，即使这姿势令半夜里醒来得间宫惊醒他非常多次。  
这次也是，有贺在被子里滑下手臂，留出空间。可是间宫没有平躺，而是彻底翻了一个身，将面容转向了有贺。  
眼睛还未适应暗下的光线，但有贺仍然能清楚的按照记忆分辨出对方轮廓，寻觅到传来的视线。同时他清楚，自己的呼吸发生了紊乱，吃惊和动摇肯定没能逃出间宫灵敏的耳朵。  
“晚安。”安静下间宫的声音轻却又显得明亮，温柔的和窗帘外的月光差不多。  
有贺感到对方的手环上自己的腰，令他一瞬间绷紧。随即对方枕入他胸前几毫米处，呼吸拍打他的胸口脖间。  
他并未开口，而对方也是。有贺感觉到情绪的波动，蕴含浅薄的喜悦。他没出口回应，只是再次将手臂覆盖在了怀中纤细柔软的那人腰上。  
不想弄醒间宫。或许明日，有贺可以晚起些。


	2. Velvety，锁和钥匙

间宫总是保护着自己的手，因为那会影响他拉琴的实力，协调度，以及演奏的心情。  
不过他今天还是受伤了，在切菜的时候。他并不善于做饭，甚至是最近才开始动手的。因为身份和安全性，他并不能再随随便便去作为小提琴手演出，而是依靠有贺作为杀手完成任务后的赏金生活。  
所幸，拿走人命这种事钱总是很多。他们过的充裕，却依旧低调得宛如什么都没有。  
他不知道自己该如何询问有贺是否停止这种工作，因为他也根本没有余力去帮助有贺寻找其他道路。

毫无新意的创口贴包裹在手指上，坐在床边处理伤口的间宫动作很小心，他表情难掩自己的内疚。  
切到一半的西红柿还在菜板上，蒸好的米饭留在电饭锅中。现在并非是吃饭时间，只是因为间宫处理食物很慢，所以他总是提前。但当他切到手以后，便被有贺第一时间带去卧室处理伤口，他甚至觉得有贺少见的显得紧张。  
这种贴创口贴的事间宫自己就可以搞定，可有贺依旧留在房间中。黑衣杀手表情未有波澜，倚靠在拉上薄薄窗帘（为了不对外界暴露屋内）的窗边，目光却没离开间宫。

就在间宫欠身把手中握着的创口贴废纸丢到床头柜上时，他的视线和身影落入到了一片阴影当中。直起身子抬头，惊奇于有贺悄无声息的靠近。  
身材高挑且结实的杀手就这样站在他身前，眼底的目光是间宫所没见过的。并非是杀人时的不寒而栗，也并非是保持距离的那种严谨认真，反而带有渴望的光。  
他们彼此自知感情，躲避且共处同居的生活这么久，发生的“化学反应”也并非意料之外。只不过有贺这个人比较矜持和僵硬，他不懂得弯曲和软下态度，距离和谨慎让他的呵护显得冷漠且强硬。  
但小提琴手并不生气，虽然的确失落和痛苦过，可如今已经弄清许多。间宫其实比有贺主动直接，并且发现自己的行为是正确的，他更正了有贺的想法，挖掘出了对方更真实的一面。

间宫大脑最初并非反应出有贺的目的是什么，可他们的身体就好像磁铁似的作出正确的反应。  
间宫本能的知道自己的渴求应该放任上前。他开始不喜欢有贺的距离感，希望对方可以自己表现得更清楚明白。  
或许是这几日有贺的任务终于结束，让他总算可以晚上归家共进晚餐。也或许是被关在这个屋里太久，使得有贺代替屋外的景色成为了间宫唯一的期待。因此间宫此时反应才显得比平日更强烈，直觉更敏感。

小提琴手情不自禁的伸出左手，那包着创口贴的食指微微够向上方俯视的人够去。  
就好似回应般，与此同时有贺也俯下了身。距离相吸似的缩短，缝隙最终合严。  
彼此对上的目光越来越近，没有丝毫逃避和恐惧。或许间宫是唯一一个和他如此对视良久却不躲开逃走的人，也可能是唯一一个能够让有贺洒下这等视线的人。  
这是深情，那是不属于杀手的感情。

唇同唇之间贴合的温度比他们想象的要热，甚至滚烫。  
异样的冲出体温，把味道于对方的口腔中熏烤。呼吸被吮吸抽取了空气，那份刺激的不安定因素，却在情绪攀升下竟然逐步同调。  
在同一张床上，他们曾经夜夜于相拥下入睡。彼此本该早已熟悉对方的温度和气味，此时却非在一个层面之上。  
间宫伸出去的手搭在了有贺的颈部，辅助那欠身的人靠向自己这边，让他们的唇稳稳对上。  
创口贴的隔阂使他们碰触显得不适应，可谁都没抱怨，思维早早就把这点忽略。  
就像是间宫不再去纠结有贺的身份，而有贺也不去在意自己被拨动的心是否符合过去的情理。

有贺的胳膊从间宫抬起的臂弯下绕过，从后方用那有力且骨节分明的手托住了小提琴手的后脑，指间插入到那柔软的发丝当中。  
随后伴着重量缓缓推进，借着亲吻的动作。他另只手撑住床铺，稳稳地把怀里纤细的人放倒。  
即便间宫清楚有贺的稳重和可靠，却依旧因为初体验时就这样向后倒去而本能的不安。他在对方那经由磨练与战斗的臂弯中绷紧了身子，屏住呼吸，唇部的动作没有再做出更多回应。  
然而有贺并未放弃这个动作，而是继续压下，直到安稳的将小提琴手小心翼翼放入深色格子的被子上。  
有贺还是有贺，该做的事情他会继续做，用自己的方式引导和消除对方的不安。即便这方法或许不是最好的，却是只有面对间宫时他才会做得出来的。

亲吻摩擦过湿润的唇，落向间宫的唇角。那片柔软饱满的区域敏感且诱人，有贺牙尖如同寻觅的猎物的黑豹，在毫米处盘旋却离不开。  
间宫可以清晰感觉到有贺唇部的有力，男人那少言的嘴，因长时间避于暗处等待，而被空气摩擦的干涩而硬朗。虽说刚才的亲吻让热气和津液将其润滑，不过唇纹上的死皮依旧显明刺激的刮过间宫的嘴角肌肤。  
间宫不嫌弃这种碰触，这份残有的硬朗同不完美的抚摸，是符合有贺的。  
不管是有些发干的唇，还有那因为拿着武器而富有薄茧的手指，以及衣服下肌肤上不平的疤痕，都诠释着这个男人。

“有贺…”在杀手的手拨开那蓝色的紧身T恤时，间宫不禁一个哆嗦的叫了出来。他觉得自己并不是拒绝，而是对大脑里料到的之后事感到不知所措。  
有贺按照他的呼唤停下手里的动作，却并为抽离。掌心上的粗糙薄茧涂满热热的体温，覆盖在间宫几乎没有一点伤痕的光滑皮肤上，呈现出了温度的差异。那深色的眼睛潜藏着询问和试探，看来他还是选择征求间宫意见的。  
“晚饭还在厨房没有做完，”既然被目光询问，间宫多少也感到懊悔。他甚至发觉自己并不希望有贺停下，“可以晚点再——”  
“间宫。”有贺听到对方那句话同时，也早就听出来间宫口气中的不协调。他知道间宫因下意识叫出而让自己停下，并非所愿。所以他才会以呼唤名字打断回去，让对方不用多讲。

吻挂着轻微的啃咬，不会重到伤害，但足以用吮吸留下印记。红色的斑记因湿润而折射出微弱的光，爬满了间宫那洁净的身体，卷起的衣服下因渗出的细汗而附着上水气。  
有贺单膝撑在间宫双腿之间的床上，以此支撑身体架于小提琴手的上方。  
他被对方吸引，不禁顿住手下动作凝视着那暴露于空气中的肉体，一贯冷静的精神惊了半晌。  
有贺觉得似曾相识。当初在看到间宫拉动小提起时，舞台上的一却都宛如被屏蔽的黑暗，可是演奏者却从灵魂深处发着光。  
而此时，似乎那深色的床单形成了纯色的背景，得以把间宫无暇的躯体烘托出来。空灵而干净，如同化入了光。

“啊额…！”有贺的手拨开间宫的裤子，抚摸上底裤下的硬物。间宫如同触电似的哼出声来，却下一秒别开头咬住唇。  
他比表面要强硬逞能很多，这是近来有贺对他的改观。  
让有贺出乎意料的是，间宫的分身已经硬起。反应之快，被抚摸后相当来感觉。  
对此画面，有贺动作也放开很多。他先是起身，随后将间宫的鞋子和裤子扯下。对于他来讲这一点也不是难事，更何况间宫竟然没有挣扎反抗。  
底裤后方已经因为小提琴手后庭开始分泌的液体而被沾染上粘稠，那挺起来的硬物在从不料下得到释放以后毫不掩饰的挺了起来。

有贺的手握住对方的分身，感觉自己的呼吸也在那一刻绷紧错乱。间宫忍不住挺了挺上半身才压下差点泄露出来的呻吟，旁侧的手不禁捻住了身下的被子，另只手背似有似无的压过唇旁。  
有贺蹬去自己的鞋，跪到了床上，双腿支于间宫的腿两侧。他解开自己的皮带，就那么丢到了床边缘。即使听到皮带扣因为不慎滑落磕在地上的噪音，他也不管不顾。  
本来有贺一直以为自己是个冷淡的人，他不需要过多的情绪和感官，这些都是他所处于的世界必要的封杀。此现在呢？这些都被拨开，仅此展露在了间宫身前，或者是说因为间宫才如此。  
他硬了，感觉来的比他以为的要猛烈。他甚至自己都未反应及时，便已经被心底的渴望牵动本能。

他第一时间安抚的还是间宫本人，套弄的分身富有规律，拇指时而掠过红起的前端。而他也并不会忘记照顾间宫的上面，唇一路上寻，锁住那肌肤下清晰显露的锁骨，齿痕成为标记。  
他听得到间宫炙热的喘息，顺着胸口，流过喉咙。对方纤细的手扣住他本是梳理整齐的黑发，弄的发丝错乱滑落。因为刺激而扭动挺起的胸口，将那变硬挺起的乳首蹭向他的唇旁。  
间宫绝非是故意的，他只是无意识做出来那些。就像他双腿不安的摩擦打颤，有意无意的擦过有贺的胯下腿间，使得往日冷静的杀手产生了强烈动摇。

不过冲击有贺的事情再度发生，他因为下面被碰触而浑身一震。起身却望见间宫的手已经套上他坚挺的欲望，那纤细修长的手指在温度里呈现出不同的温差，密密麻麻的爬过有贺逐步沸腾的血液。  
“有贺，这种时候，就能不能和我一起一次吗？”间宫的话语带着诱导，却多少有点伤感。看来他并不喜欢有贺再单方面的选择安抚他，而是希望可以共同做事。  
“你不用如此做，”有贺努力保持呼吸平稳。  
“不行。”间宫少见的强硬，甚至有些不满。不过间宫并非是生气，而是略微心急。“结合这种事，难道不是应该两个人共同完成的吗？”

有贺心脏感觉被抓紧，并不是被间宫的手，而是被自己的手弄痛。  
间宫此次直接的告白，没有让有贺再后退，而是抓住了他，让他清楚了自己的错误。  
“有贺…唔——…难道你不希望彼此相互结合吗？”因为手里的动作，间宫的话听不出是因为身体反应而哽咽，还是因为羞耻而不顺，但询问得坚定。  
间宫不再因为自己的出口而道歉，因为他是对的。有贺看出了不同，这也是必要的。  
只见小提琴手大胆的将男子的分身同自己的贴合，共同攥于掌中。另一只手也下来套弄前部，彼此部位的接触使得两个人的理智多少都被褪去，心跳猛烈敲击。  
大概不习惯自己碰触自己，间宫的呼吸开始不顺。他眯起眼睛忍耐异样的心理，却并未放手松开有贺。

这份冲击回荡于有贺的大脑，迅速升华成了催化剂。  
他并不会一个会主动放弃自制的人，可是到如今，他清楚间宫所希望的是什么。他也读懂了自己，这种事如果两方不能心情融合，恐怕他会伤害到间宫。  
由此他抬手取代了间宫，用更加有力点的力度与速度将彼此的硬物挑逗。间宫比他纤细敏感，前端分泌出丝丝蜜液，目光因为最终坚持不了而闭紧。  
“我想。”间宫在闭眼的黑暗中听到有贺坚定且饱含诚恳的话，或许是错觉，竟然感觉这口气不会适合这位杀手往日的表情。  
间宫瞬间睁开眼确认，眼泪因刺激而滴落眼角。  
只不过有贺还是往日的样子。但不同的是，他额头渗出汗水，粘在身上的紧身背心勾勒出结实的身形，视线显得比往日水润明亮很多。

有贺平日不会在住所准备性爱用品，所以这次性事也并不在他本来的计划当中。  
他不会强硬的去开拓身下人的后庭，因此他只得那过床头的水杯，临时手指涂抹在那片私密指出。  
凉意迫使间宫身子绷紧，可后庭的反应却截然不同。即便还没开拓，却已经在抚摸的牵引下张动小口，先前的分泌的湿润在水下更加一塌糊涂。

有贺张嘴含住自己的手指，加以润滑。他尽可能让上面被津液包裹，以此不会让后面的事情发展的太糟糕。  
他将湿润的中指抵住对方那个小洞，借着张开的瞬间撑开送入。  
“会痛。”他的提醒时是必定的，可这也无法改善任何事情。错乱加重的喘息因为吃痛而不流畅的从间宫口中发出。有贺用另只手架起那白皙大腿的膝窝，让对方分开更大，好让情况尽现眼前。  
直到整个手指探入那紧致炙热的甬道，他才停下动作让对方适应。“忍耐一下。”

此后的手指扩张进展的顺利，却也耗时不少。间宫因为无法完全放松，而让内部抽动收紧。有贺的手指受到局限，无法顺利抽动和填充。  
他没有因为手指被夹住而轻易觉得痛，因此没有开口以免影响到间宫。取而代之，有贺少见的用行动表示安抚，他把间宫的一条腿架上肩头，空出的手勾住对方同侧的手指，覆盖上去，以相扣支撑于床上。  
就这样一根根加入，搜刮侵略着内部，被附着上他的味道。间宫的小穴渴望的拉着他，将他拖入深处。里面的炙热出乎意料，那簇拥的热烈从四面八方将他的手指拥抱。  
直到他确认好以后，才告诉间宫情况。间宫没有因为疼痛而退缩，反而很冷静。他点了点头，便邀请出“进来”二字。

有贺挺入时，间宫还是因为下面多少撑裂流血而呻吟出声。虽然小提琴手将头向后努力压在床上，以镇下感觉，却还是痛得叫了出来。  
间宫眼帘下擒住的泪水，多多少少挤出，染湿了浓密的睫毛。有贺看在眼中，他清楚不能就此停下，但也不一会鲁莽行事。  
他每进入一些，都会停下来等待对方的适应。此时他关心的态度被彻底打开，不同于沉默寡言，而是会关切的询问感觉。  
或许这份温柔不适合他的工作，但谨慎小心的确符合。而他对间宫是极度的在意。

最终因未开拓过的深处，有贺在第一次只进入了一半。间宫双颊绯红，汗水令他的刘海胡乱的黏在额头，眼泪而模糊的双瞳此时睁开望着有贺。  
有贺直面的迎了上去，视线将对方难以展示的一面引入大脑。神奇的是，间宫并未因为羞涩而躲闪，承受下有贺的视线。  
倘若愿意显露自己全部，却不愿轻易呻吟。看来间宫是一个希望对有贺坦然，却不想轻易显露脆弱的人。

抽动从缓慢小心开始，他们的润滑并不够，这足以让强烈的摩擦从内部传给彼此。  
紧致的内壁因为强烈的接触而发出火热，紧咬似的内部的柱状物被死死包裹，每一寸都被感受。  
有贺的身子弓起微压，从上方俯视间宫的面容。他的呼吸深而沉，次次洒落在身下因为汗水而泛红诱惑的肌肤上。  
两人相握的手移动到上部，压在间宫的头发。  
彼此十指相扣，紧紧贴合，交织一起的手指让有贺用力度帮助间宫度过适应期。

抽动多少加快，在可以送入的范围内，有贺让力度从浅到深的递进提升。  
他还未能抵达间宫最深处的敏感点，不过对于初次来讲，两个平日还不懂得如此大面积接触的他们，似乎这些已经足够刺激。  
间宫的身躯伴随着动作而摆动，后背一次次摩擦过被褥。汗水念在身下，火辣辣的灼烧，床铺的褶皱如同将他们绽放与硕大的花朵当中。

“啊…！”痛疼夹杂着快感，这种全新感觉令床上的两具肉体仅仅锁住。间宫不禁因为更深入了一些而喘吟出声，他腾出来的手抓住了有贺挂着疤痕的肩膀，稳住了自己。  
小提琴手那比手臂还要洁白的腿因为有贺的潜入而无法合拢，随着动作一测测摩擦过对方富有肌肉的侧腹。脚趾在愉悦和压制理智下而勾紧，指间辗过布料压出不平整的痕迹。  
有贺身上还挂着衣裤，裤子拉下的阻碍并没让他动作太大，他也有好好控制自己。隔着衣物，他们之间而肌肤接触此时竟然显得如此恼人，弄得他最终把间宫的T恤从头顶套了出来，丢去一旁。  
完全赤裸的间宫彻底呈现在他眼下，汗水覆盖的肌肤。表层因空气吹拂而带有凉意，然而接触仅仅几秒便会感觉从内部真实窜出的热流。

有贺的手掌搜刮过对方紧致的小腹，虎口揉过对方的侧腰。或许是因为他很少如此细腻真切的在这种情绪下碰触间宫，无法掌控的力度令间宫在他的掌心里猛然颤抖了几下。有贺很快反应过来，立马仓促的抽回。  
不过他下一秒就被间宫捉住了手，对方迷离的眼神却不失坚定，“不要避开我。”  
“间宫…”  
“继续好么？”间宫口吻虽说是反问，却带着不容拒绝。“你自己知道怎么做，所以我希望你那么做。”  
这不光是建议，也是挑明看法。间宫直白的告诉了有贺哪里不对。  
如果结合都要被躲避，过于小心。那么出现的沟壑，或许会让间宫感觉到莫大的疼痛。

间宫已经清楚有贺平日的距离来自哪里，就像他偶尔会为有贺拉上一曲一样，他也会抱住有贺入睡。他清楚有贺的小心和呵护，但那份易碎的谨慎并非是间宫所期待的。  
他不是一个花瓶或者玻璃，而是一个人。  
他曾经希望用音乐创造和平，虽说在世界中他过于渺小和脆弱，但他至少拯救了有贺。那么如果有贺想要从这个世界里给他留出一片空地，那么有贺就不要将他摆在那里，便轻易退开。

如今在间宫的主动下，有贺留在了这片空间当中。两个人共同，彼此产生着化学反应。  
有贺被改变了，但是很缓慢。所以间宫希望表明自己，而不是一再迁就。  
这也是他希望有贺改变的，不是一味强硬的呵护，将对方锁起来让其不知任何事物。而是坦然相对，那才是他们建立关系的基础。  
也因如此，间宫才会和他结合。同时也因为有贺如此，间宫才会即便在失落下，也未曾放弃过有贺。  
他被有贺吸引，正如有贺被他深深吸引一般。

“我知道了，”对望良久，有贺的的回答潜藏诚恳，却也松了一口气。他试图欣然接受了间宫的这一面，同时也在更改错误同时让自己的理智释然。  
随即吻如箭下，层层射入间宫最深层的神经感官。  
有贺保持着完美的边界线，他彻底把自己的情愫融入行为当中，让自己压抑许久的心情逐步暴露。只是他也懂得节制小心，清楚每一步要如何走，这可以帮助间宫陷入享受忘记疼痛。  
因为杀手的生活都是简单且富有规划的，简明的生活规律，却在工作上复杂而小心。他同时行走于两端，此时将其融合。  
简明的表达自己的感情，以谨慎顾及对方的身体。

间宫的呻吟拔高，无意识的扭动腰部，配合着对方。他们呼吸不知道怎的如此一致，随着下体的节奏，在肉体拍打之下发出默契的喘息。  
小提琴手那同琴身一般光滑的肌肤，上面因为有贺手部和唇上的力度，而再度填满红印。甚至腰上因彼此动作的猛烈加剧而留下轻微的划痕，但这次有贺不去过多在意，而间宫早已感觉不到。  
有贺那在任务里而覆满疤痕的肌肉，在对方纤细的抚摸下变得敏感且亢奋。间宫回应的吻柔软的落在那肩头和脖子上的旧伤上，指间从发后末尾往下，顺着颈椎刮过那脱落血痂后变色的肌肤。  
那个在杀人和献血下同死亡交织的人，于第一次在音乐下获得救赎以后，此时在对方接纳与结合里获得了重生。他富有了感情，也唤起了活力。

有贺虔诚的吮吸过红肿的乳首，空出的手随着本身的动作一次次套弄对方的分身。他感觉到间宫下体的肿胀，清楚对方的临界点即将到来。  
或许这很快，不过对于第一次密结合的他们，这已经足够了。他们都没觉得空虚，而是被这份突如其来的快感填满溢满。  
间宫的思绪已经飘渺凌乱，他在对方手部的爱抚下开始因为极限的临近而无法很好自制。泛白的大脑反应不出自己的呻吟到了怎样的地步，及时努力不叫太大，却好像蛮失败的。  
他小腹时而往下深深陷入布料当中，时而又难耐快感的挺起扭动。坚硬的分身和小腹肌肤，总是时有时无的碰撞和擦过有贺的身侧，给上方的人带来催化。

间宫大口喘息，吞下房间中糜烂的空气，让自己的声音可以混着喉咙掉回体内深处。可惜他却只能发出享受声音，萦绕在耳膜里。  
有贺看得出对方仅有坚持的一面，所以夺走了对方的唇。吮吸同舌尖的缠绕，帮助间宫把声音埋藏在了喘息和水声当中。小提琴手于空气的抽离下而发出哼响，摄取有贺的味道令他体内最后一根线也被融化。  
泪水同泛白的大脑一起溢出，落下时在那黏于耳旁的发丝拦截。他身子颤抖着，感觉到血液和细胞的欢呼尖叫。这份强烈的释放感令他冲昏头，无法顾及的攥紧有贺扣紧的手指，另一侧即使骨节泛白也捏住了对方硬朗的肩。

本应高声呻吟，但有贺却帮他拦下，他只得借用唤起将声音吞入口中。  
空气被掠夺，唇部的封锁。间宫双颊张红，被自己分泌的液体打湿，鼻音挂着颤抖。  
小腹痉挛，贴合的唇缝指间支离破碎的泄露出几声颤抖的哭吟。  
他的脚趾因为绷紧而大力张开，揉乱过那早已凌乱不堪的床被。弓身同时释放出，沾满了有贺依旧套住的手心，以及彼此小腹周围的肌肤，溅到被子上点滴。

有贺松开对方无力软下的手指，撑在了小提琴手的耳侧。  
而被白灼弄湿的手掌侧擦过对方凌乱紧致的小腹，顺着腹部的线条向上涂抹开。  
液体的润滑使得这份触感与众不同，色气却不失可口，令有贺那放下防卫的弦崩碎。  
他揽起间宫的腰，让逞强抬手回应自己的人挂上自己的脖子。随即快速在对方那柔软下来的内部猛烈抽动几下，但介于第一次且没有安全措施，他还是退了出来以后才释放的。  
第二层液体涂抹上间宫的下体，带着分不出时冷时热的温度，彻底于空气下让彼此灼烧的体温得到了不同的感觉。  
有贺看得出间宫的穴口还挂着最初开拓时的血丝，他下意识感觉胸口被收紧，却没过多表态。这是最初一步所需要的，这不是做错了任何事。

间宫用手臂抵住额头，合目避去光线，试图平复呼吸。但他很快抬起手，看到之前的创口贴因为靠近指间，在刚才的行为里已经想上脱落。露出的口子重新身处血迹。  
正在他决定暂时放弃的垂下手时，有贺伸出干净的那只手握了上来。间宫勉强抬起点头看过去，对方却不在意的托住他的手凑近。  
杀手随意的将弄脏的另只手摸了摸皱巴巴对在膝盖附近的裤子上，接着小心却快速的拨掉了创口贴。  
间宫来不及询问，便感到手指被一股温热包裹。  
有贺含住了他的伤口，舌尖吮吸掉血渍，滑入口中的温柔。  
带着一点麻麻的疼痛，那个小口子明明被口腔温度灼烧，可间宫却露出了微笑。

厨房里依旧保留着原样，没切完的菜，装满水的洗菜盆。电饭煲里的饭已经开始凉了，而桌子上摆好的餐具一点没碰。  
两个人落在床上，嗅着周围充满欢欲望饮后的味道。  
他们或许已经不需要在意腹部的填饱，因为精神和肉体的食粮仅仅对方才能提供。这是一个神奇的演变，如同吸引的磁铁终于紧紧贴到一起难以分开。  
他们之间的距离，不再是拉远，而是缩紧…或许锁紧。

如果有贺是把锁，把自己守护的东西保护起来，将自己的坚信的东西锁在身边。  
那么间宫或许就是钥匙，他可以帮有贺敲开那尘封的心底，也可以和他并肩走出去。


End file.
